


ReWriting Love

by Hoonta_Of_Fics



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Married Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoonta_Of_Fics/pseuds/Hoonta_Of_Fics
Summary: Supergirl seeks revenge against the Kryptonite-fueled Metallo for killing her wife Lena Luthor.OrKara won’t lose hope for Lena.





	1. Dire Mistakes

When she heard the news, her heart broke: Lena had died by Metallo’s hand in attempts of searching for her. She’d made her wife collateral damage. Her eyes shifted to red with rage, her heat vision was so controlled, it turned her eyes red - from her cooling blue. Normally, She would’ve gotten the DEO to track kryptonite trace isotopes, but she had next to no patience, she was on a path of vengeance. She doesn’t even remember leaving the DEO, she just remembers throwing metallo in the air and the adrenaline in her system. 

Once in the air, Supergirl starts punching him miles above the city streets.

BOOOOM!!

With each powerful punch she sends him miles across the city, chasing after him, she switches hands to punch him. Eventually her knuckles get bloody from each explosive punch. 

Kara’s punching so hard, Metallo is breaking the sound barrier. Realizing this, Kara grabs Metallo by the hem of the neck and drags him over national city bay - as to limit collateral damage.

Although the battle happens miles above the water, they still send ripples through it. 

As Supergirl’s patience runs low, she grabs Metallo by the neck, repeatedly sending punches to his head as she BLASTS him with her heat vision. 

The rest of National City watches in horror at their hero losing herself. 

Back at the fight…

Supergirl is dragging Metallo through the altitude. Once she gets to the edge of earth’s atmosphere she throws him back hurtling towards the earth. 

She had thrown him into the bay, as to not make him National City’s meteor. 

When Supergirl finally catches up with him, she pulls him out of the water. 

Using the last of her stamina, Supergirl keeps striking at his head. 

During her blind anger, and the flurry of punches - she could’ve sworn she heard him say ‘Kara’. 

She stops punching to make sure. 

‘Kara. Please.’ 

She gets up off of him. Stunned, she backs away from him. 

Whatever was affecting her had worn off in time to see the severely injured Lena Luthor, in one of the signature - an infamous- Luthor Mech suits. (Those specifically designed to fight Superman). Kara rushes over with the last of her stamina to cradle her. 

‘It’s Lena. Please. K….’Lena struggles to speak as she’s fighting past her injuries. ‘...L..ove…..you’. 

Supergirl can’t help but hold her wife in her arms and cry, letting her shoulders shake. Once she had the energy, she bridal carried her wife one final time & flew them to the DEO. 

THE DEO MEDICAL BAY. ICU.

Supergirl was in the waiting room, her leg shaking, maybe...maybe by some miracle her wife was ok. Alex comes out. 

Kara doesn’t need to say a word, her face says everything. 

‘I’m sorry Kar’. 

Kara collapses on the floor crying, Alex helps her up. 

‘C’mon.’ Alex is trying her best to be the best support system to Kara she can, but it’s hard. Brainiac 5 (Brainy) comes out of the Operating Room. Even with technology from the 31st century, they couldn’t save her. Brainy - still learning the subtle ness of humans - hugs the sisters. 

‘T-thanks B-brainy.’ Kara manages in between sobs. 

After a few more moments of crying, Kara stops shaking. She looks intensely at Brainy. 

‘Brainy?’ She manages to speak without hiccuping. 

‘Y-yes?’ Brainy was unsure if this was normal mourning procedure for humans in the 21st century. 

‘Do you stil have your time machine?’ 

‘Why?’ Brainy was unsure what Kara wanted to do with it, careful not to push the rules of time travel. He’s lucky he didn’t affect the future by staying. 

‘We’re going to save my wife.’ Kara commands with confidence, and they were going to save Lena Luthor, if it’s the last thing she’ll do.


	2. Determined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afraid to change the future, Kara decides to - in her own way - say goodbye to Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very fluffy chapter :) 
> 
> Future Chapter’s with be very focused on timelines and good time travel rules. 
> 
> Enjoy the fluff while it lasts.

Kara’s tears had dried, but her face had changed. Her eyes burned with motive. She wasn’t allowing herself the ‘privilege’ of mourning, she had work to do. 

Brainy didn’t know why she wanted his time machine, the one the legionnaires had used to get to the 21st century last year, or if she even knew the basic rules of time travel. Yes, there are strict rules of time travel. He was joined by Alex as they followed a fast-paced Kara down the hall. Her head turning every other room - she was wondering where the DEO had it hidden away. 

Alex knew what Kara was going to do with it. Alex always knows what Kara is going to do, even before Kara does it. Ever since they were little, Alex had been Kara’s safety net - stopping her sister from doing something stupid with her powers. 

‘Kara. No. You’re not doing this.’ Alex wasn’t talking as Kara’s sister, she was talking as Kara’s boss. This wasn’t a suggestion: it was an order. 

‘As Director I ord-‘ 

Alex is interrupted by Kara breaking off into a sprint, not as fast as Barry Allen (The Flash), but *just* faster than an average person can. 

Once she darts into the room, she slams the heavy-duty door behind her, Brainy & Lena can’t get in. 

 

‘Check the facility Surveillance.’ Alex orders, telling the DEO agents on site to do so. 

Checking surveillance, Alex can see that Kara is bolting down into the Black Archives - DEO’s most heavily protected archive. It’s located miles beneath the main facility. 

‘What’s she doing?’ Brainy asks, seeing Kara release the elevator brakes - sending it hurtling down the empty shaft. The DEO has many more in the facility - they can afford to lose one Luckily no one was in it. Diving down the miles of the empty chasm, she arrives at the most bottom floor. 

Arriving at her destination, She’s confronted with dozen upon dozens of secret items/tech she, or anyone else for that matter, knew existed - or are supposed to know to exist. From the Black Mercy to a Red Lantern ring, but no time machine in sight. 

Floating further into the floor, her vision is filled with everything BUT what she’s looking for. Eventually - maybe an hour later - she finds it, hidden in plain sight. The machine - which is a small watch-like device - fit her like a glove. 

Hesitant, she shakily puts the device on. She’s hesitant to what comes next. She sets the layers of dials to different times. The day was last week, before anything happened, but not too early as to create any universe-killing paradoxes. 

THE PRIOR WEEK.

Present Kara lands in her and Lena’s shared apartment - the bedroom to be specific. Hearing murmuring, she peers into the foyer - she sees herself heading off to work as Lena stays home. She remembers this day, Lena had called off work for the day and Kara still went to work at CatCo. 

She waited for herself to leave before entering the space to Lena. 

‘Hey lee.’ Kara wasn’t sure if she even should be here, or that interacting with Lena would change anything. All she knew is she had to not run into her own timeline. 

‘Kara? B-but you just..left?’ 

Kara had to come up with some alibi - and fast. She hadn’t thought this far. 

‘Um. I actually went to the DEO first, Hank is working as me today, so I can spend the day with you. I hate leaving you alone.’ 

‘Thanks Kara I -‘ 

Lena sneezes so loudly that she’s pretty sure the neighbors woke up. 

‘Oh Lee. Snuggle with me.’

Lena head nods so shallow you wouldn’t be able to tell if there was any movement at all. She musters a faint smile for Kara. 

When they both get adjusted on the couch, sharing the same blanket - as Kara’s immune to human diseases - she puts on Lena’s favorite movie ever: Harry Potter & the prisoner of Azkaban. 

‘Thanks Kara’ Lena’s voice is barely above a whisper and her eyes are like weights. They watch the whole film start to finish - even though Lena had seen it a dozen times or more- Kara had stayed awake for Lena’s sake. Once the credits rolled, she slowly got out from under Lena. She knew Lena couldn’t be comfortable sleeping on the couch like she is, she carries Lena to the bedroom. Laying Lena on the couch, she checks the time: 5 PM. If she remembers correctly, she should be coming home in 30 minutes. 

With Lena asleep, and 30 minutes to kill - she wonders the apartment, being mindful to not change anything drastic. 

She internally chastises Lena when she sees the room-temperature coffee left on the table. Ever since they started dating - maybe before that - Lena had been a ‘Coffee Fiend’ - even now she worried about Lena. She also hadn’t figured out a way to save her. 

A knock on the door pulls her out of her thoughts: It’s her. 

Scrambling for the device, she sets it for when she came from - and narrowly missing contact with herself. 

PRESENT DAY - DEO

Coming back to the future, she’s greeted by Alex and J’onn. 

‘Did anything change?’Kara is filled with hope that even what she did might’ve changed something. 

She’s given a ‘no’ from Alex’s shaking head. 

Kara’s mood changes. Her eyes visibly darken with determination. She was never going to be told ‘no’ again. Setting the watch again, she’s sent to 4 days ago - enough to definitely influence Lena’s fate. 

 

Continued in chapter 3.


End file.
